Needs
by LovesAll
Summary: Frankenstein has been away from people for a long time. When he is finally reunited with his Master and welcomes new people into his home, how would he react?


820 years of being alone, left Frankenstein unsure of how to handle being around others.

Only twenty years ago, he had started to be around people on a daily basis. That was when he started the school. He wanted to come back to society, but he discovered how hard it was. He couldn't stand being touched or being inside often. Over time, he would play a part of being okay. No one knew and that was fine with him.

Everything changed when his Master, Cadis Eterema Di Raizel, came back. Frankenstein had to hide how much being separated from the Noble effected the scientist.

Frankenstein had to try harder to keep his facade up when the children joined the household. But it was getting harder for Frankenstein. His smiles were tense and he would always look at the touches the others were giving. He was still human and wanted to feel the same comfort of being touched. No one touched him. Not anymore.

"Hey boss. I while, we were wondering if we could take the school kids and Miss Seira and Regis to that fair they having," Tao asked. He was smiling and had his arms around his two comrades. M-21 looked indifferent about the situation, but really wanted to go this fair. Takeo had a small smile and hoped the blonde would say yes. Frankenstein looked up from his clipboard and sighed. He thought and decided it would give him some peace.

"Yes, you may. Be safe and have fun," Frankenstein said before turning around. He couldn't stand looking at the three touching.

"Got it, boss," Tao said before dragging his friends out of the lab. Frankenstein sighed and leaned against one of the tables in his lab. He was at his limit. He had to go away, but he couldn't. His was needed here and he had to be strong. He had to stay to make sure his Master was safe and able to live the life he wanted.

Frankenstein wanted to leave this place and be free. He was still getting use to being around others. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear someone enter the lab. The person was his Master. He could feel the slight distress from his bonded. Raizel walked to his bonded and touched the blonde human's arm. Frankenstein flinched back and ended up on the floor.

"Frankenstein," the Noblesse said. His voice was soft and slight concern. Frankenstein just shock his head and needed to be alone. The Noblesse not understanding just stepped closer to his bonded. Frankenstein moved back until his back hit the wall. Raizel not knowing what to do, tried once again to comfort his servant.

"Please, I need to be alone. Please, I need to be alone," Frankenstein begged. He was unaware of whom he was speaking to and just huddled himself in a ball. Raizel did not know what to do. He sighed and left. Frankenstein remained in that spot for two hours. He stood up and dusted himself off.

He made sure to delete the footage of his freak out. He saw what he did to his Master and just sighed. He knew he would need an explanation for what he did. He looked to see if the kids were coming back and saw them about an hour walk away. They were just enjoying the slow pace they were walking.

Frankenstein walked to the living room to see his Master wasn't there. He looked around and opened up the bond to discover the Noblesse was in Frankenstein's bedroom.

Frankenstein walked to room, but hesitated at the door. He sighed and walked in. He was surprised to see his Master sitting in his desk chair looking at the door. It was like Raizel was waiting for him.

"Master, I apologize for earlier," Frankenstein said bowing.

"Frankenstein, come," Raizel said. He was worried for his bonded and wanted to know what was wrong. Frankenstein approached his Master and stopped once he was right in front of the Noble.

Raizel reached out a hand, but stopped once he saw the blonde tense and flinch. Raizel sighed and continued to move his hand towards the scientist.

Frankenstein couldn't resist. He moved back and collided with his bed.

"I'm sorry, Master. I can't. I just can't. Contact, is too much. I'm sorry. So sorry," Frankenstein spoke quickly. He could feel the voices of Dark Spear chant its promises of making everyone go away and having no one touch him. But that wasn't what Frankenstein wanted. He wanted touch but was afraid to ask.

"Frankenstein, what do you need," Raizel asked. He was concerned and wanted to help.

"I don't know. Too long. I can't be here. Too small. I need space. No, I don't know," Frankenstein whispered. He knew what he wanted but didn't know how to explain it. He opened the bond some more and Raizel saw what the man wanted. He slowly approached the man and pulled him into a hug.

Frankenstein tensed and tried to pull back but Raizel just held tighter. Frankenstein slowly calmed down and melted into the hug. He got the comfort he craved. He was always touch sensitive and was always happy to be touched and give them out. Even when he was in Lukedonia, he recieved touch from his Master at times.

The hug was interrupted when they heard the front door open. Frankenstein sighed and tried to move.

"Stay," Raizel ordered. Frankenstein nodded not trusting his voice.

Raizel walked into the living room, to see his family.

"Hey Raizel-nim, where's the boss," Tao asked with a medium sized stuffed rabbit on his shoulders.

Raizel sighed and nodded for everyone to sit down.

"He is not feeling well. I ask you all to behave and not cause too much trouble," Raizel said.

"Is he alright," M-21 asked with a large stuffed wolf.

"I do not know," Raizel said.

"Is there anything we can do," Regis asked. He had a stuff elephant.

"I will let you know. For now, behave," Raizel said before standing up.

"Raizel-nim, can we see him," Takeo asked with his own stuffed animal, a hawk. Raizel thought for a moment. He recognized the signs in his bonded. He was touch starved. He might need the touch and comfort of his family around.

"Yes, but do not be loud and do not touch him," Raizel warned. He lead the group into Frankenstein's room to see the scientist was on the facing the window.

"Frankenstein," the Noblesse called to the blonde. The blonde tensed slightly but eased once a hand met his shoulder.

"I think I understand why you like looking out the window. Its peaceful and you can get lost in the constant, ever changing scenery," Frankenstein said. The group looked in shock. They have never heard the blonde scientist speak this way.

"Why did you not tell me," Raizel asked.

"Many reasons. You kids can show yourselves," Frankenstein called to his children. Tao immediately forgot what Raizel said about touching Frankenstein and pulled the man into a hug. Frankenstein stiffened but relaxed. He gave a small laugh and returned the hug.

"Boss, are you alright," M-21 asked still carrying his wolf.

"I spent 800 years in almost complete isolation. I had little contact with people. I started to interact with society again twenty years ago," Frankenstein said. Tao let go and moved to the other side of the scientist.

"So pretty much, being around people gets too much sometimes and other times you need to feel those around you," Tao asked. He was playing with his rabbit.

"Yes, I didn't wish to bother people with my issues. I'm sorry if I made any of you worry," Frankenstein said smiling. Tao just stood up grabbed M and Takeo's hand. He dragged them and tackled Frankenstein into a hug. Tao laughed and even was able to get a chuckle from M-21 and Takeo. Tao reached out and pulled Regis into the hug. He gave a small shout and looked at Seira for help.

Seira smiled and had her dolphin on her head. She joined the hug and smiled. Raizel stood to the side of the bed and gave a slight smile.

The smile was given away to a small frown when he to was pulled into the hug. The family spent ten minutes like this. Everyone got off of Frankenstein who was smiling. He was relaxed for the first time, since they met.

"We got you two something," Tao said before running out of the room. He came back with a large sized black panther, for Frankenstein, and a medium sized white fox for Raizel.

"Thank you," Frankenstein said. Raizel nodded his head.

"No problem," Tao said. Tao was happy to see his boss relax and not so tense.


End file.
